


Chairs, Cooking, And Reed Alerts

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reflections over left-over oden. (05/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.09 "Singularity."  


* * *

"Anyone sitting here?"

Hoshi looked up from her plate of noodles to Trip's smiling face. He looked meaningfully at the empty chair across from her.

"No," Hoshi smiled, gesturing to the seat. "Please."

Trip sat down with a sigh, his own tray of mashed potatoes steaming fresh from the stove. He glanced at Hoshi's tray, her half-eaten noodles sitting next to three huge bowls of oden.

"You're still eating that stuff?" He asked, making a face.

Hoshi laughed, pushing back a strand of loose hair.

"No, just musing over some leftovers. I can't believe I was so petty over this...I mean, I like cooking, but I was scarily obsessive." She leaned in as if to tell him a huge secret, and he tipped his head likewise.

"I think half the crew is still petrified of me."

Trip half laughed, half choked, on his mashed potatoes.

"You're kidding?" He had a hard time picturing the crew in fear of the petite linguist seated in front of him. But then again, Hoshi could be quite formidable  
when she was pushed.

"No, I'm serious! I heard one group saying something about the 'Food Nazi'."

Trip made a gurgling noise as he choked on the rest of his potatoes.

Oops, He thought, fighting back the laughter.

"Trip? Are you okay?" Hoshi looked at him with concern.

He waved a hand at her, trying to swallow. When he had finally regained his composure, he broke into a wide grin.

"Food Nazi, eh?" There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah...why..?" Hoshi's eyes widened in realization and she playfully slapped his shoulder. "Trip! Did you start that?!"

Trip ducked the second light blow, smiling even more.

"Uh, blame it on the radiation. You know, it makes people a bit weird."

Hoshi burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well I guess it was true. But hey, at least I wasn't the only obsessive person around here. You and your silly chair."

"Hey! The chair wasn't silly, it was...functional."

Hoshi gave him a look.

"Well...okay, I guess it was pretty silly. But, hey, at least I wasn't dangerous. Did you hear about the doctor?"

Hoshi practically giggled.

"Yep. Travis said he had nightmares about a Denobulan mad scientist, trying to carve him up with a scalpel! Something about the next Frankenstein."

They both burst out in a fit of laughter at the image in their minds.  
Trip finally got himself under control and looked up at Hoshi, who was still shaking with mirth. The loose strands of hair were falling across her cheek again, as they were not secured as tightly as usual.

She looks better like that, Trip decided, and he smiled wistfully as Hoshi shook off the last of her fit of giggles.

Without thinking, Trip reached forth a hand and pushed the loose hair aside, tucking it behind her ear. He heard Hoshi give a small gasp at the sudden intimate gesture, and he himself felt a flush of feeling as his fingers brushed against her smooth skin.

Hoshi blushed, but she kept her eyes focused on his, and in them she saw laughter, so much joy, but also a depth which startled her.

Trip shook his head, coming back from his dazed state.

"So, you gonna stare at that all day or are you gonna eat all that?"

"Huh?" Hoshi looked confused at first, but then she saw that he was pointing at the oden.

"I don't know," she replied, lifting a spoon half-heartedly at the closest bowl. Gingerly, she took a small sip, and then put the spoon back, sighing.

"What is it?" Trip asked.

Hoshi sighed again.

"I think he was right."

"Who?" Trip looked confused for a moment.

"Malcolm."

"What, about his 'Reed Alert' thing? Please don't tell me you actually like that name."

Hoshi laughed.

"No, not that. The oden...it is too salty."

Trip frowned, took up her spoon and brought some of the broth to his lips. He made a face at first, but then he promptly took the bowl to his tray and had two more spoonfuls.

He grinned at Hoshi, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Naw, darlin'. I think it's just fine."


End file.
